


Stubborn boy

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Paddling, Spanking, Top Zayn, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Louis bad attitude to daddy zayn leads him to a very red bum.





	Stubborn boy

Louis bad attitude to daddy zayn leads him to a red bum.  
.

"You have 3 seconds to lose that attitude" Zayn warned to the smaller boyfriend who laid on the maroon coloured swing chair, crossed armed and stubbornly grumbling about his boyfriend. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and kept them staring at the black screen of the television. 

"Three." Zayn counted down, Louis still remained stubborn, but his heart beated faster with every millisecond passing.

"Two." Louis stayed determined, although his feet was twitched to run over to his dominant boyfriend and apologise to him dearly. 

"One." Louis blinked, unable to comprehend what's happening anymore before Zayn smirked, slowly striding towards Louis' swing chair. 

"That's very daring of you, darling" his voice was stone cold and stern, sending shivers down the smaller's man spine. "Very very daring" he tsked, standing in front of the man. Louis eyes which held anger and stubbornness at first turn into fear and submissive. 

Louis looked up to his boyfriend with wide eyes, he let out a soft whimper at his boyfriend. "Tsk, tsk, tsk" the dominant teased, his eyes staring sternly and piercing through the submissive's blue eyes.

"Up. Now." Zayn demanded, his voice filled with dominance. The moment Louis heard the tone, he knew he fucked up. He stumbled out of the swing chair and quickly stood up, making eye contact with the dominant for a second before looking down shamefully at the carpet. 

Zayn grabbed his shaved chin harshly, forcing the smaller to look up at the dominant. He tapped his index finger harshly at the doncaster boy's cheeks. "You've got some balls today, hm darling?" He teased, as Louis eyes diverted down, back to the carpet. 

"Did I tell you to look down?! Look at me." Zayn demanded. "I won't tolerate your disobedience, Louis."

Louis eyes filled with tears, causing his eyes to look brighter and shinier than usual. "You should know that by now," Zayn continued. Louis let out a small whimper but Zayn heard it, "Strip."

Louis quickly removed his pastel pink coloured crop top and his matching panties and socks. He quickly folded the clothes and placed them on the swinging chair, making sure to be on his best behaviour. 

Once he finished, he fixed his posture, putting his hands at the back and he looked straight up. Zayn contemplated on praising the submissive but decided against it, instead, he slowly walked around the boy, in circles again and again. Teasing as he stroked the submissive's balls. 

His eyes didn't hold the soft spot for the boy anymore, instead it was replaced with dominance and charge. He brought his fingers up to the smaller's nipples, pulling and tugging on the sensitive nipples. 

Louis gasped but kept his hands at the back, trying desperately not to disobey. "Its been a while since you last acted up" the pulled his right nipple harshly, tugging it till the knob is red and swollen before letting it go. 

"Maybe I'm too lenient on you." He twisted the left nipple, "maybe that's why you think you have any authority to act up" he pinched the right one, still not letting go of the left. 

"It all ends today," he let go, allowing circulation back into the red knobs of his boyfriend's nipples. 

At this point, Louis' cock was hard and aching but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't let him come until he served his punishment. 

"I think you deserve a harsher punishment, don't you?" The Bradford boy teased, humming. "Over the couch, bum out and legs spread. Be in the position before I get back." zayn instructed as he left the room to get more toys. 

The pulled down a remote controlled vibrator, a vibrating buttplug, nipple clamps, cock ring and the paddle.

The paddle wasn't any paddle, it was an engraved paddle. The paddle was engraved with "Little one" at one side, and the other was covered with sandpaper, allowing the bum to be more raw and painful when rubbed.

Zayn smirked, deciding against lube. The held the objects as he went out, smiling proudly at the smaller boy who was in the position, patiently waiting. Zayn grabbed the nipple clamps, clamping the smaller's nipples without warning. The smaller gasped but stayed still, letting the older play with him.

The next was the cock ring, with louis' leg spread out as instructed, Zayn just needed to slip the cock ring up his cock, making sure it stayed there firmly at his balls.

Zayn smirked as Louis looked at him with wide eyes. "Suck." He instructed as he inserted three fingers into his mouth. Louis obediently followed, making sure to slick it up, seeing that theres no lube with the bunch. After a minute of playing with the boy, he took out his fingers and immediately inserted all three at once, causing the smaller to wince.

Zayn quickly opened the boy up painfully, his hole swollen and gaping. The smaller cried as the plug was taken and pushed inside of him. The plug was big and long, and when it was painfully emerged fully inside the smaller's hole, it brushes against his prostate teasingly. Louis choked as tears streamed down.

Zayn smirked, pressing the plug against his prostate and turning the vibration to the first level. Louis moaned in response, squirming.

Zayn smirked as he picked up thw actual vibrator, turning on to the highest level before putting it against his nipples. Louis moaned and kicked, whining before zayn moved the vibrator to his cock and balls. Louis felt his cock jump excitedly, growing harder and harder. Louis looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, "I need to come" he whispered, eyes begging. 

"Do you deserve it?" Louis cried, shaking his head. "N-no daddy" he felt to overwhelmed, precome dripping uncontrollably. Zayn switched the vibrator off, settling it back to the couch. 

"And last but not least of your punishment, " the Bradford boy smirked, picking up the paddle and putting it in front of the smaller's boy's face. 

"P-please" Louis begged, "please what?" Zayn smirked. 

"N-not this one please" he cried, he only ever had suffered from the paddle once when he was being really rude to his daddy , and that was ages ago. 

"Hmm? Do you make the decisions around here?" The dominant questioned, pressing the plug harsher into the smallers prostate. The smaller cried, "n-no daddy!" He pleaded. 

"Who's. In. Charge? " he emphasize each word with the smack from his hand, just to see the smaller's bum jiggle. 

"You! You! You daddy! You!" He screamed. Zayn smirked, "the paddle will be your best friend if you continue to act up like you did today, am I understood?"

"Y-yes yes daddy!" Louis cried. 

"Good."

"Daddy?" The smaller asked timidly. 

"Yes darling?" He ran his fingers through the smallers hair. 

"How many am I getting?" He asked softly. 

"Until I think you had enough, until I make sure every ounce of the attitude you showed me just now is settled. " Zayn replied, causing Louis to have shivers run down his spine.

"Colour?"

"Green, daddy"

"My good boy" Zayn praised, kissing his head gently. Louis smiled a little from the praised. 

Without warning, Zayn landed the first smack harshly against Louis' bum, and before Louis could comprehend, the next hit came, again and again and again. Before he knew it, Louis was sobbing and kicking from the paddle, although his bum was just in a baby pink shade.

Zayn licked his lips from his view, seeing his boyfriend's bum covered with "little one" all over. He turned the paddle to the other side, harshly rubbing it against the smaller's bum, making the flesh raw and injured before turning it back and starting the smacks again. 

Louis cried and whimpered at the pain, biting his gum and crying at the impact. Every strike caused him to jolt forward in the couch and his bum to jiggle. 

Louis was suddenly reminded of the vibrating plug when zayn twisted wickedly, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure. His cock was rock hard and his legs trembled, remaining spread out and wide. 

The paddle continued on his bum, continuously being turned over and scrapped by the harsh sandpaper and then back to being spanked. Zayn smirked as Louis gripped harshly onto the couch, trying to endure the pain. 

Zayn admired the lovely red bum that scattered "little one" everywhere. Zayn placed his cool hand on the burning bottom, causing the smaller the gasp. He rubbed the bum alittle before diverting his hand to the inner thighs, where it was still white and left untouched.

He spread the submissive's leg wider, tapping on it gently to warn the smaller.

he repositioned the paddle, smacking it down onto the boys thick inner thighs. Knowing it will rub harshly when the smaller boy walks, Zayn made sure to leave an extra impact on the boy.

Once his bum was in a nice shade of red, Louis panting and choked with sobs and cries. "Do you think you had enough?" Zayn asked. Louis nodded frantically, letting out a wet sob.

Zayn landed the paddle again, "words."

Louis let out a cry as he shut his eyes, "y-yes daddy, I'm sorry' he let out as zayn rubbed the sandpaper side against his burning bum. 

"Colour?" The dominant asked gently, making sure the smaller was fine. 

"G-green" the smaller stuttered but he was sure, nothing was too far, his daddy was perfect. 

"Ten more, yeah? Can you do that? Can you be a good boy?" Zayn rubbed his hand along the red marks. "Y-yes! Yes!" Louis cried, he was sure he could be a good boy for his daddy.

"Count, yeah?" Zayn reminded.

"O-one." He landed the first smack straight on to the plug.

"Ah-two!" Left.

"Thr-three!" Right.

"oWW! F-OUR" the paddle landed on his sit spot.

"F-five! Six! SEVEN! OW DADDY EIGHT" The next smacks landed at the exact same places, each smack gettinf harder and harder.

"P-please" louis sobbed. "I-i'm sorry"

"I know baby, two more" the older comforted.

He landed the next two, hardest at the most tender and red spots of the boy's bum, letting him kick up in pain.

Zayn smiled at the sobbing boy, placing the paddle down and helping him up. zayn carefully held the crying boy as he removed the painful clamps from the red knobs.

"i know baby, shhh" he comforted. "You're alright, shhh darling" 

Louis sobbed into Zayn's chest. "I-I'm sorry, daddy" 

"shhhh, you're forgiven, shhh darling"

"I-I love you, daddy"

"I love you too, baby, I love you so much"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it:)  
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
